How to live, Love and Survive
by unkowenpotter
Summary: Rose wants a baby but what will she pay to have one? and what will happen when the Vulturi get more and more intrested in the strang half human creatures that have been brought to their attetion? post BD lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this Is just a sneak peak into my story

Roses POV

God how much I want my own baby; Renesmee isn't enough for me, she is Bella's baby not mine. I want my own no, I need my own child. A little girl, who will look up at me and call me mommy and ask me to tuck her into bed, or a little boy who plays in the mud and picks dandelions and thinks that they are flowers so he gives them to me. The point is that I want my own but how? I'm a vampire so I can't have a biological one but that doesn't matter so much as long as the child looks a little like me I'll be fine but how?

There was a knock on the door and Emmett stuck his head into our room. "What's the matter baby? Jasper said that you're upset. Is their anything that I can do?"

I didn't know how to start. He knew how much I wanted a child, he knew what I would do to get one, but that doesn't change much because I still don't have one. "Nothing" I sighed "you can't do anything."

He walked over to me and pulled me on to his lap and started to run his fingers thru my hair. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help fix it!" I couldn't help but smiling, he was always so naïve that's what I loved about him.

I looked into his eyes "I want a baby, a baby that will be mine."

After I said these words his face changed into a hard shell and then I regretted ever saying anything. We sat there in silence for a while then he picked me up and jumped out the window. "What are you doing?!" I tried to thrash against him to get away but he was so much stronger than me I knew that the only way that I was getting down was when he let me. "Where are we going? Emmett put me down and talk to me. NOW!" I yelled and with a sigh he placed me on my feet but just took my hand a continued to run. We ran for about another hour before I got tired of his silence.

"Talk to me. Please?" I decided to add onto the end.

"Ok I guess that were far enough away from the house now so we won't be over herd."

"What are you talking about Emmett? Why do we need to be far away?"

"Because" he snarled "they won't like what I'm going to do." He looked down and saw the confusion engraved all over my face. He smiled and kissed my forehead "I'm going to get you your baby."

"H-how, I can't have a baby, you know that. So how do you expect for us to have a ch-" he cut me off half way through my speech with a kiss.

"You can't have a kid," he stated simply "but I can." He said kissing me hard on the lips again before he grabbed my hand and started to run again.

My mind was racing with this new news. I knew that he could but I didn't think that he would ever do this for me. My mind filled with thoughts of my child. All I could see is a girl with ling blond hair and Emmett's smile and his dimpled cheeks and with green eyes. My green eyes; from my human years the green eyes that shone like emeralds in my face. The one thing that I have missed about my reflection in the mirror was those eyes. And so the only thing that I knew about the mother that we will be searching for is green eyes and blond hair.

We were resting in northern British Colombia after running for the past two days. We have gone thru many small towns and cities and still we haven't found the girl that we were going to use yet. We were looking at a map of North America; we were planning on how we were going to continue out search. It sounder like a good idea to go into Alaska and then go across the territories of Canada and then start heading our way south zigzagging across provinces, territories and states of north America. But before we could place our plan into action my cell phone started to buzz.

It was Alice, I knew that I had to answer the phone; it would seem more suspicious if I didn't but if she was calling that meant that she knew what we were doing and if she knew then what would be the point in hiding? But if she knew then why would she want to talk to me? She would hate me for what I'm doing she wouldn't want anything to do with me. No she didn't know, at least not yet so I had to answer my phone to make everything normal again.

"Hello" I spoke before the second ring.

"Auntie Rose? Where are you I miss you, and so does mommy she's worried about you, and so is daddy. When are you coming home? I drew a picture for you and Auntie Alice has something important to tell you." Renesmee's voice rang out in urgency from the other end of the phone. I had to sigh if this was one why that they were going to try to get me home it wasn't going to work this time all I wanted was my own child and hearing her voice made the picture of my own dotter that I was playing in my head before flash before my eyes again.

"If Auntie Alice has something important to say then she can talk to me now Nessie." I said coldly imminently regretting it when her sad voice came from the other end

"Ok I'll get her hold on a sec."

"Hello" Alice's chipper voice came now "where are you Rose I cant hardly see you or Emmett any more" her voice dropped on the second part and she really sounded worried and frustrated I knew that she hated not being able to see properly.

"Were going to go on another honeymoon again Alice we just need some time to our selves." She was quiet after this, she wasn't expecting this.

"I think that you should come home. She barely whispered, "I think that you should come home now. I think that I know what your doing an something tells me that you are going to regret this decision latter Rose I think that you should come home now."

"Are you going to stop me?" I glanced over at Emmett who looked worried suddenly "Are you going to tell the others?" I had to know. If she was going to tell we were going to be in trouble. We haven't been covering our tracks and if they wanted to stop us they could.

"No I won't tell," Emmett relaxed and continued to look at a map of North America. "But that doesn't change anything, you shouldn't do this. You are so selfish Rose. How can you kill an innocent person just so you will be happy? That is just sick and some day you're going to regret doing this." I knew that she was right, about the selfish thing. But I didn't think that I would ever regret having my baby.

"Thank You Alice." I said as I closed the phone. I was mad at her for the moment I know that everyone thinks that I'm so self centered but was it really necessary to bring it up again.

I put the phone back into my pocket and put my head in my hands. Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "Don't listen to her she doesn't understand and she won't at least not for a while, but it will all work out in the end. Don't worry Rose." I was so glad that I had Emmett. I didn't know what I would do without him, he was my everything.

I looked up into his eyes and saw all the love that he had for me in them and I couldn't help but kissing him. His arms somehow brought me in closer to him even though I was already being suck to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he held my butt in his large hands and pulled my up higher as he started kissing down my jaw and heading closer to my collar bone. Before I knew it my shirt was on the forest floor.

When we were finally done some many hours latter we were ready to take off again to find who would be the mother of my child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I found her I finally found her! She is perfect, well not perfect in the good sense. We found her getting kicked out of a rehab center in Las Vegas. But she has the same green eyes that I used to have and real natural blond hair. I didn't want her at first because I thought that she was too pretty so pretty that it hurt my pride, but all I could see was my future son/dotter in her eyes and I knew that she had to be the one who would carry my child.

For some reason it makes me feel sad when I look at her, I wonder how someone who is so pretty end up working street corners and ejecting herself with needles just to fill a void it there life, but then I don't want to know because in the end I really don't care. She did this to her self; the only thing that I care about is making her healthier again so she can be strong enough to go through the next month that will probably kill her anyway.

I honestly had no intention in saving her life after we were done with her. And she doesn't want to be saved. After she was kicked out of the center she was bagging a man on the side of the street to kill her, and I think that's the only reason she looked even more appealing to us. After the man left her alone we walked up to her.

_I smiled and looked down at her, she was so thin she looked so brake able and I started to have second thoughts about using her but I thought that I would at least try first "We can help you." I told her "only if you help us first."_

_She looked up at me, "I don't think that I could be much help to you." Her voice was so raspy, like she hadn't had a drink of water in years. _

_"You can change the world for us." I whispered to her. _

_At this she looked to shocked to believe anything that I would say "How could I do something like that for you?" she rasped_

_I knew that I had to get her off the street before I said much more and the sun would be coming up soon and then Emmett and I would be exposed. "Come with us and we will tell you everything that you need to know." She seemed to not be too happy at this and I made me laugh "What do you have to loose?" I asked and at this she stood and fallowed Emmett and I to our Hotel._

That was two weeks ago, today I was bringing a try of food to her room in the sweet that we were staying in. She looked a lot healthier today, she had colour to her skin and you didn't just see bones but I think that it will have to be an other two weeks of constant nourishment before we do anything.

"Good morning" I said brightly ad I entered her room, we bought her new clots and they were allover her floor, apparently she didn't like them. "Hungry?" I asked holding up the try of food that smelled disgusting to me.

"No." she grumbled from the bed. I walked over and placed the try on the bed side table. When she could smell the food she pulled her head out from under the covers." I guess a little food won't kill me. Thank you." She added smiling on the end.

I can tell from the way that she acts that she hasn't received much kindness over her life and I understand why she did a lot of things but it didn't change anything, her death was coming maybe if it wasn't for us she might have already have been dead. So it didn't really surprise me when she asked "Why are you doing this for me? I must have been here for at least a week and you haven't asked me my name or anything all you have said is that I'm going to do something for you and that is the only thing that is important. Please tell me what is going on."

I did how ever surprise me how blunt she was. "Alright what do you want to know?" I felt that it was fair that I should give her some information.

"Who are you? What are you? What am I going to do to help you and how do you plan to help me after?" I was glad that this woman will mother my child, in so many ways she was so much like me it was almost like I was staring at my human form.

"Ok well to start with your first question my name is Rosalie Hale and my husband is Emmett Cullen. And all we want you to do is mother our child; the child will probably kill you in the process of it being born so after you won't have to worry about trying to beg people on the streets to kill you because with in the next few months you will be dead." I say this all in a rush hoping that the show of it will make her forget that I didn't answer her second question.

However unlucky for me this just made her repeat it again."What the hell are you people?"

It would be easier to not tell her the whole truth "We are just two people who want a family and will do what it takes to get one." She wasn't happy with my answer but she didn't ask again and went back to her food.

Emmett was always out all night. He wanted to practice on someone to make sure that he wouldn't kill the only chance that we would have to have a family. He knew that I wasn't happy about so we just didn't talk about it but he made it up to me during the daytimes when we would shut ourselves into out room in out little sweet and not leave except when we had to answer the door for her meals.

It was another week before Emmett had found two girls to practice on and have them survive before he said that he was ready for what he was going to do. All I knew was that I couldn't be in the hotel while he did it so I decided to take the opportunity to go hunting while he did his "thing".

When I came back latter that night I knew that it had been done the entire sweet smelled of them I couldn't stand it.

I had barley closed the door when Emmett was at my side. "I know Rose I am already looking into getting a new room."

"No, we can't do this in a hotel we are going to have to move, to one of the other houses, just for now. We can't stay here it will be too suspicious and what do you think will happen when we have to bring I blood thru the lobby. We will go to the New Hampshire house. We will be safe there."

"Its going to be ok Rosie, I'm here and this will all work out in the end. You'll see Rose we are going to be a happy family, and when he or she is born we will go home and everyone will be jealous of our gorgeous baby. You'll see Rose you'll see." I don't know I ever survived before without him. The perfection that was Emmett was so evident epically at times like this. Oh how I loved him.

He already had the cloths that I bought _'our little oven'_ packed I a suit case ready to go, he knew that we needed to move he just got the place wrong.

That was fine but we needed a car. Since we ran our entire trip we didn't even notice that we didn't have one until now. And I can't risk running _'her'_ all the way across the country. I decided on a nice midnight blue Lamborghini Embolado. I figured that in seven years that our son or dotter will need a car with speed and this would be the one that he or she could have.

We had to move fast. Soon the babies needs will start to kick in and _'she' _wont be able to eat human food anymore. Within half an hour of sunrise we were on the highway on our way to our new life.


	3. Chapter 3

ok this is my thurd chapter

thank you to all that read

Chapter 3

I must admit I have missed the adrenalin rush of driving fast. I missed it even more because I couldn't do it. Apparently the little mommy to be is afraid of a little speed.

We take extra care driving to the house. To make sure that we aren't being fallowed we take and extra long way, witch includes us driving from Los Vegas to Texas to California to New York and finally to New Hampshire.

"Where are we going?" she asked about half way thru the trip. "We have been driving for days and I'm Hungary." Really we haven't been driving for days; we were only driving for 39 hours, and we would have been their by now if she let me drive at the speed that I wanted to. But I wouldn't mention it because it would only make her mad.

I did forget to feed her though. When you didn't eat it was hare to remember that humans did.

"Sorry, where do you want to eat?" staying on her good side was probably a good idea at the moment.

"Hmmm, McDonalds?"

"What ever you want" I said. She could have said a steak dinner and she would have gotten it but you do eat weird things when you're pregnant.

I pulled off the high way at the next exit to a town that had a 24 hour McD's. I ordered her a Big Mac with large fry's and a large milkshake.

She got about half way thru the meal when she opened he bag of food and emptied her stomach. At first I just thought that it was just the shitty food and then I remembered what happened during Bella's Pregnancy how she couldn't keep any food down. She needed blood and we didn't have any with us. She was going to have to live with animal.

"Emmett" I whispered low and fast so she would hear. "She needs blood, I'm going to stop and the next rest stop to give her some air and clean up. I need you to talk the cup of the mild shake rinse it out and fine a deer and fill it with blood." He nodded in response.

When we got to the spot I brought her to the washroom and helped her clean up. We bought her a tooth brush and helped clean her teeth. After we were done Emmett was waiting at the car holding out the cup that held her milk shake "I thought that you might be thirsty." She took it and took a sip, and then she started to chug. She was defiantly pregnant with a vampire. Looking down at her stomach I could see the bump. It wouldn't be too much longer now.

Since we had to keep stopping to hunt for her it took us and extra three days. Se drank the blood greedily. But we finally made it to the house.

This house was always one of my favorite ones. It wasn't as big as dome of the others but that was because we haven't lived in it as a family cense before Jasper and Alice. Actually this was the house that they came to live in with us when they found us. I think that was the only reason why we stopped using it.

It was white with green trimmings and a huge deck out front. We had a stone pathway leading up to the steeps and I giant apple tree in the front. Just like all of our houses the entire back wall was window.

She stood in aw at the raw beauty of it. I saw her take in all the sights and I could swear that a small "wow" slipped through her lips.

She eyed the apple tree. I knew that she wanted one but I didn't think that she could keep it down. She surprised both Emmett and I when she ate the whole thing and didn't seam to have a problem keeping it down.

After her little snack I showed her the interior. This was the part that I liked the most. It reminded me of my human years. The house was built in the early 1920s and we tried to keep most of that feel. The hard wood floor that was under our feet was part of the original. We also updated everything; we have central heading, all the updated appliances, and electronics. Really this house was the best place to live in. Really I didn't want to leave after the birth.

I walked around explaining this to her but she wasn't listing, or she wasn't showing that she was. But at least I was proud that I owned this house.

Now that we were her we had to start planning for the birth of this baby. I will go out shopping for cloths and things because she/he is going to need a lot. I have to purchase enough cloths for a boy and a girl to last what would normally be a year but will really be more like two weeks. During that time I can buy more and be gender specific.

I wanted to bring her with me, just to give her something to do but I didn't want her to get attached to the baby and think that she was getting ready to mother her/him. Even Emmett wanted me to take her "Why don't you Rose? You need to connect in some way have you even asked her what her name is?"

"No Emmett I haven't and I don't plan on it." I spoke, throwing the words like daggers.

"But Rosie, why not? She is going to be to mother of your baby. You should at least talk to her." I hated it when he wined and he knew it but he knew that I would hold my ground unless he did so.

"I can Emmett."

"Why not?" he growled getting inpatient at my unwilling ness.

I would only confess this to Emmett and Emmett only. "Because I'm jealous of her ok! Sure I'll raise this child and she will know me as mommy but it won't be me who gets to have this baby grow in me I want that I want to feel this baby move and I want to know that I gave life to something."

After this discussion he didn't bother me about her but I could tell that he wanted to.

I decided that we needed to change one of the rooms into a nursery, I decided to use Edward's old room because it needed to be changed anyway now because of Bella, and if I have a girl Renesmee could always stay with her here and Bella and Edward could always take one of the spare rooms and redecorate it. Also this room was next to Emmett's and mine.

It was going to be Emmett's job to hunt for her. We learned that she will survive off of animal blood but if we want her to be very strong she is going to need some human. We will have to devise a plan to steel some from a blood bank, but well will have to save most of that for when our baby is born.

Emmett and I haven't spent much time together for a while so when she slept we snuck out to do some hunting. We made a few kills and then he was all over me. This was the reason that we didn't usually go hunting together. The rest of the family didn't appreciate the fact that I found Emmett twice a sexy when he hunted and him the same to me.

It was always so amazing to see his muscles expand and contract against his bones. He did this in away that just turned me on so badly it didn't take mush before I pounced on him and then he was hunting me.

We chased each other thru the forest and I was so glad that when I went shopping I had bought new cloths for Emmett and my self because we would be naked for the rest of our stay otherwise. I lost my shit and bra somewhere near a river and Emmett tore away my pants and they would be no longer usable but I was just as careless with his shit and boxers and his pant were somewhere near my bra.

I always enjoyed this reconnecting time that we had together, and in the end I was always glad for it. We did this all night and would do this all day if we didn't have to go back and look after _'her'_.

It wasn't until I was home and changed back into cloths, that I couldn't stop laughing. "What's the matter Rose?" Emmett asked me from across the room. I had to calm my self before I could answer him.

I looked over into his eyes and said, "Can you imagine the look on the person's face that will come across our cloths?" at this he burst out into laughter with me.

I was downstairs in the kitchen cooking _her_ some breakfast when _she_ came in. She appeared to be about five months along. We had to get started on our plan. Emmett and I disgusted it all day and in the end Emmett came up with the best one.

I am going to drive to the nearest city outside of New Hampshire and find the nearest blood bank. I'm going to say that I plan on donating to the bank, all I have to do is ask to use the washroom before they start. I'll bring my biggest purse and sneak into the cooler where the blood is kept and fill my purse. After I just need to go back to the room and tell them that I'm feeling ill and will be back next week to donate. I seams fool proof. But Emmett had come up with most of it so you couldn't be too careful with it.

I love how he wanted me to do it. And I was glad that he did. I couldn't stand to be in the same house as _'her' _it just bugged me to much to know that she slept with my husband just bugged me and I know that it was because of me. I think that this was another reason hat I hated _'her'_ it because I can't really hate her because it doest make sense.

I would do it tomorrow because all the banks would be closed now.

so waht did you think of rose in this one

i think tha i made her a little less of a bitch but sitll bitchy enugh so you know that she is a bitch

plaease review i have had 63 people read my story:) but i have had no reviews:( so please?


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so this is chapter 4 **

**i know that i didn'tupdate in a really long time but i didn't see much of a point in updating a story that no one reviews. please if you like the story REVIEW**

Chapter 4

I checked of her in to morning. _She_ was still asleep and she was huge, twice as huge as what Bella was. I knew that it wouldn't be too much longer. I knew that I had to go and get the blood today. I was worried what would happen if I didn't; when I started to think. I thought about what the baby would look like how he/she would act, how much he/she would look like Emmett.

All I could see was how I originally imagined how Royce and my children would look. I guess because that was the only time in my life where I could sit down and imagine what my children would look like. The image hasn't changed too much, Emmett and Royce look a lot similar in many ways; the boyish round face, the big build but the image was so much different at the same time. Now the face seamed kinder with Emmett as the father, the little boy in my head had red rosy checks, and dark brow curly hair. And his smile…

I was so caught up in my imagination that I didn't notice that Emmett came to find me until his arms were wrapped around me and his lips were on my neck. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered in my ear while he sucked on my earlobe. At his words images of little children flashed into my mind.

"The future." I stated simply.

"As long as I'm apart of it I'll be happy"

I smiled at him "There isn't a future without you. Such a thing doesn't exist. You know that."

"Oh I know Rose, I was just making sure." He was playing with my hair and his eyes were sparkling with the light that was coming in thrua crack in the blinds. I knew what was coming. Emmett lowed his lips to mine and we started to kiss it was one of the most passionate kisses that we have shared together and it would have been the best one that we have ever shared and fallowed by some of the best sex that two people have ever shared in their lives….. If we weren't so suddenly interrupted that is.

A soft polite "h-hem" came from her bed. If it was possible she had grew since the last time that I had looked at her about half an hour ago. She was HUGE and that was and under statement. Fear went down my spine. Was something wrong with my baby? What is she doing wrong? What if he or she is hurt?

But the fear left me as soon as it came. Every thing was fine the baby was just coming soon. She looked to be around nine months pregnant. I really needed to get that blood and I needed to get it today.

"I'm thirsty." She stated.

"I'll go hunting." Emmett said. He was getting good at being able to hunt and bring back the animal with most of its blood still in the veins.

"Do you want regular food?" I asked. Emmett had taken off so fast I just felt weird being in the room without him there.

"Yes I would thank you." I nodded my head at her and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I would make her eggs and bacon. The food was cooked and Emmett was heading back into the house with a jug full of blood. I poured her a glass and then went upstairs to give her the food.

After she finished eating and I had her plates into the dishwasher I left to go get here the blood. I drove for around and half an hour to the nearest city. I hated having to drive slowly. But I had to when the sun was up.

I walked into the blood bank holding my Gucci purse that was bigger that the average backpack and completely empty except for my wallet that had my older id in it. I thought that an older id would be better just because it would be even harder to trace after today but it did say that I was 29, I could pull it off but it's not as easy.

I walked up gracefully to the desk and suddenly I felt nervous and decided that I would change the plan. I mean Emmett did come up with it. What if it didn't work? What is they called the cops? What if I got caught? I would be exposing not only myself but the entire vampire community. I couldn't do that. So I guess that I'm just going to wing this.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Cullen." I stated to the woman behind the desk, She was filing her nails and smacking on a piece of gum, (it was spearmint the smell almost filled the room) looking like she wanted to be anywhere else in the world. "I'm here to pick up some blood. I ordered it for the grace medical center last week. I explained that I would be needed this after noon and the person who I spoke to said that it would be waiting for me to pickup."

The woman behind the desk went from looking like she was falling asleep to having he eyes popping out of her head and her jaw dropping so low it was centimeters from hitting the desk. The gum that she was smacking on earlier had fallen from her mouth and onto the paper work that she was suppose to be doing. I started to tap my fingers rhythmically on the desk to further point of my inpactience at the moment. "I-I don't recall receiving any phone call like that."

"Well fine then" I snapped at her. "Will I be able to re-place the order now or do I have to call my boss and tell him that he has to tell the person who was suppose to have a the heart surgery that he has to wait and other week event though it was planed for this afternoon and he might not even be able to make it until then?"

Her face was now white and I new that she was scared shit-less. "H-ho-ow m-much wil-l you n-need Miss. Cullen?" She grabbed a pen and piece of paper from her desk and got a ready while she waited for me to tell her my order.

I wasn't as good with people as Edward was. I didn't have the advantage of knowing what they were thinking but I still always seamed to get my way. The only problem with my way is that I ended up scaring the living shit out of the humans that I demanded things from. And did I feel bad by that at all? No! I got what I wanted or needed and they have learned more respect for others.

"I will need 5 bags of O, three of -A, and six of +AB." She scribbled down what I told her and watched as she ran back to where the cooler was.

As soon as she was out of site I visibly relaxed. I got so nervous for some reason, I guess it was because this was so important to get. My baby needed this and I would stop at nothing to get it.

She came back into the room about ten minuets later with a box that was filled with red bags of blood. "Is this everything that you will need today?" she looked worried when she asked the question. I knew that she was afraid to know if I needed anything else.

"No that's fine thank you." I said quickly as I was leaving the donation center.

I put the blood in the trunk of the car and I drove off. I was away from the clinic and on the highway again in less than five minuets. I didn't know why I left so quickly, I don't know why I'm so scared of not being able to get this for her. Maybe I just want to be able to support my child properly.

I stopped on the way home to go get her some food from the grocery store. I was happy that Esmee had taught me how to cook after Renesmee was born just in-case I needed to cook for her. I paid for the food and then I waked out side and added the food into the trunk.

I arrived back at the house with my arms full of groceries and the box of blood. I got the door open with one hand and ran to the kitchen to put the food away. I opened a bag of blood and poured a glass for her, and brought it upstairs for her to drink. That was when I herd her yell in pain.

"God fucking damn it! Why does it hurt so much?" she screamed. I was surprised that the no one could hear us on the highway; even with human ears I was sure that you could hear it the whole five miles away.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I walked into the room, "did something happen to my baby?"

"The question is; what did your baby do to me!?" she shrieked at my response. Apparently she thought that I was in the wrong.

Emmett popped his head up from the other side of the bed where we he was looking at her side. "I think that she broke a rib, but I'm not to sure. I think that you should look at it, you have been thru medical school more times than what I have." It was a good thing that all of us had gone thru medical school at least once. I was finally happy to have so much knowledge.

I walked over to the side of the bed where Emmett was. She had at least one rib that was defiantly broken (I knew that from just looking at it) but I didn't know how bad, or how many was. I was going to have to do a proper examination, the one thing that I have tried to avoid doing the whole time that she was here was avoid touching her. Something about doing so just seamed too wrong to my mind that i didn't even notice that I was trying to avoid her until now.

I placed my cold fingers to her side. Just as soon as I touched her she flinched away, but she missed the cold that had started to south the pain that was coming from the muscles that were bruised from the torture that my baby was giving her, she rolled over into my hand. I felt three that were fractured and two more that were bused. Unfortunately that wasn't the worst. their was another rib that was shattered and I could feel the pieces of it allover the place in her rib cage. I was going to have to remove the pieces of bone before they got into her blood stream and caused anymore damage somewhere else in her body.

I knew that I couldn't tell her. She would freak out if she knew that I planed to rip open her side, scoop out pieces of bone, and stitch her back up. Oh, and if that wasn't bad enough I was going to do this all in this room, without any professional medical equipment, or any pain killers. I never pitied her until now. Now I wish that we never chose her, I wish that Emmett never agreed to this plan. I actually hated myself for what I was about to do to her. Now I knew what Alice meant when she said that I would regret this decision, I just dint think that I would regret it this soon.

I whispered everything over to Emmett and he didn't like it. "No Rose we can't" He growled back at me, he never would let me do what I was about to do unless it was necessary. And it was, I just needed to show him that.

I took his hand and have him replace where my hand was moments before and then he felt how small the pieces were, and he knew that the would eventual get into her arteries, he knew that we couldn't risk that he knew that she would die if we didn't help her. "OK" he sighed "but is there an other way? is there a way so we don't have to hurt her so much? She doesn't deserve tourtuer." I couldn't agree with him more but the problem was how?

Like someone was answering my prayers my cellphone bussed in my pocket for the first time in over a month. Of course it was Alice "Hello" I answered as I got up and left the room.

"Don't do anything yet. I'm coming with what you need." her voice seamed emotionless but I just couldn't get over the sudden bliss that filled me with knowing that Alice stilled cared enough about me to come in this time of need.

"Did you tell anyone?" I still didn't want the others to know yet. I wasn't prepared for my parents disappointment, and my siblings judgment.

"No Rose I didn't, I cant hurt them that way. I'm leaving that all up to you." and with those word she hung up. She knew exactly where to hit and she hit with a clear shot.

I walked into the room. Emmett had listened on to the entire conversation and sympathy was spilling out of his eyes.

I sighed and walked over to where he was sitting. Alice was going to be here soon and I felt that I should brief her on what we were going to do, so when medical equipment was being ushered into the room and a busy hyper vampire was crowding around her she wouldn't be half as freaked out as what she would be. I picked up the glass of blood that was sitting on the side table and handed it over to her.

she took a sip and her face changed into bliss. It was like a little kid who was expecting water to be in her cup and found out that it was pop. "this tastes better that usual, What did you do with it?"

I had to keep back my laughter as she practically chugged back the rest of the glass. "That is because this is human blood, we usually only give you animal."

"Really? Hmmm..." she drifted off in thought.

I passed the cup over to Emmett "could you go refill this for me please?" I asked him. I wanted him out of the room for the conversation that was coming.

as soon as he was out of sight the words sloped from my mouth without any real control "What do you mean, Really?" I had to get into her head.

"Well I was just wondering why you would give me animal blood while you drink human blood, and so your baby would drink human blood, so you would naturally then feed me human blood from the start." she said it all in a rush so it took me a while to realize what she said.

"W-what makes you think that I drink blood?" I asked trying to avoid her gaze.

She seamed to have all this prepared and was waiting to start talking about this for a while now. "Well the first clue is that you are giving me blood to drink. As soon as that happened I knew what you were for sure. I mean that as soon as you said your name I kinda guessed but the blood confirmed it for me."

I was stunned at her words, so stunned that I was silent for a long time. I didn't know what question I wanted to ask first. "what do you mean _'as soon as you said your name I kinda guessed'_?"

"Oh well that's because my name is Rosealie Hale too." she said almost excitedly. "I was named after my great aunt, she disappeared when my grandfather was was 15, He was her youngest brother. She was going to be married in a week from her disappearance but all they found was her new jacket that was bought by Royce King. when it was found was covered in blood and was toren up in many places. she was assumed dead as soon as the coat was recovered, they never even had a search party sent out. My grandfather always missed her but, he never had any girls to name after her. So my dad promised that he would name his first girl Rosealie for the sister that he loved so dearly. Unfortunately for my grandfather that the promise was made on his deathbed, so he never got to meet me and see the resemblance between me and his missed older sister. Well anyway I figured that it was you. we lookso much alike and its kinda odvoius that you are a vampier. It is you isn't it?"

I was dumbfounded, it couldn't be could it? could she really be little Tommy's granddaughter? there was no question about the resemblance between me and her, that was whole point of us picking her. I never looked up my brothers nor my parents. I didn't want to think about my human life, I was worried that I would miss it to much if I did, but I never realised that I would come across my family again. I never thought that I would have to worry about running into future generations of my family but I never realised that I cared to before now.

Of course Alice would choose this moment to arrive. I heard the door open and Emmett rushing first outside and then upstairs, carrying medical equipment. Alice wasen too far behind holding her own share of equipment in her hands.

This is what she meant when she said that I would regret my decision, not that I was putting her in pain no, she saw this conversation. As soon as we planed to sweep the country going south she had the vision of our conversation and that was when she called me to tell me. that is when she knew that I was making the bigest mistake of my life and she knew that I would want to fix it. All she was waiting for was the chance to come and help. I could tell from the dust on the equipment that she has had her car packed up of it ever seance she had the vision of our plan.

After knowing all this I was so happy to see Alice I went up to her and stared to cry into her petite form. I couldn't let this Rosealie die after she gave birth to my baby and Alice knew that I wasent going to let that happen. She knew the entier time that I wouldn't let her die, not if I had this information. Did I mention just how much I loved Alice? and expecial at ths moment. Now that she was here I knew that everything was going to be ok.

I looked over at Emmett confusion was scratched onto his face. It was so extreem that I thought that the look would never go away. "Can someone tell me what is going on in this room?" he demanded rather louldly. Alice and i extanged a look and then we couldn't help but to brakeout into laughater.

with the splys that Alice had brought us we were abble to give Rosealie her operation and have her go thru no real pain. she was currently sleeping off the mediction that we gave to her. I still needed to understand why she apered to be devloping the baby faster than what Bella had. I took a tape measurer and wrapped it around her stomach. I looked at the numbers. It wasn't right I was sure that it wasn't right. She was too big, event for a woman who was nine months pregnant. And doing the math she should be only around what would be seven months. Something wasn't right and I needed to know and now before it was going to be too late.

**ok now please REVIEW or no more**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Ok I know that I said that I wouldn't be adding any more if I didn't get a good response to my last chapter but I already had this partway finished and it was taunting me. So I had to post it. And I probably will have to post the rest (or at least the next chapter because that is good and it finally gets into what I wanted to be righting anyway.) but this is the last chapter in Rosalie's point of view. She has had her say and now it is time to leave her alone. This was not meant to be a Rose/Emmett story I just needed Rose to tell the story to this point because 1) she was their and 2) she was fun to work with. Any way this was more of the sadder chapters to right and to be honest I'm glad that I am finally finished it but the next chapter is rather sat to. Oh well on with the story**

**CHAPTER 5**

Everything was happening so fast I didn't know what to do. I knew that I was in trouble that was for sure but I didn't care what the vulture did to me as long as my baby was going to be ok.

Those vermin were upstairs helping Rosalie deliver my child. I should be there; I should be the one who brought my baby into the world not that _Jane_. I hate her so much. I was taking all my strength to say sitting on the couch beside Emmett well we were being watched by five members of the guard. The others were up stairs helping with the birth in some way or another.

I think that I would be upstairs if I didn't know that Alice was there helping. I took Emmett's hand in mine and squeezed it. Truth be told it was hard for me to be up their. Knowing that all the pain that my nice Rosalie was going thru was entirely my fault, in some little way I was glad to be down here. At least I now had a good excuse to not be in the room now.

I sighed deeply. It had started off as just a regular day and it has changed so much that I could die tonight. Emmett and I were in out room making love again. This was after me searching health books for 24 hours straight tiring to find out what was happening to my baby. Sense this was such a unique circumstance it wasn't as easy to find an answer but when I did I felt so stupid. Really it was so obvious that I didn't get why I didn't understand it before.

"_Emmett you need to come here!" I squealed with the sudden thrill of my discovery, "Emmett, please, now! You will want to see this." _

"_What is it Rose?" he asked as soon as he got to the office that Carlisle uses when he lives here. It really was the perfect room to look for something like this. It still had most of the books that Carlisle uses, and it was in a sculled part of the house. _

_I was so excited to tell him the news it all came out in one word. "wearegoingtohavetwins!!" apparently this was to fast for even vampire ears to catch so I took a deep breath and said it again. "Emmett, we are going to have twins!"_

_He just stood there, shocked. "Emmett?" I got up from the chair and ran over to his side and placed him in a chair "are you ok?" _

_He looked up at me and smiled, "I'm more than ok Rose! I'm wonderful, I'm excellent! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TWINS!" I didn't know when it happened but I was in his lap and he was kissing me. _

_Emmett and I were laughing when he pulled away from the kiss. "so do you think that we can handle twins?" Emmett asked. _

_That made me laugh even louder, "we are going to be the parents of the most well behaved children in the world. Look at Renesmee, she sleeps all night, and we don't even sleep. The only thing that we have to worry about is that they won't be too much like you." _

"_Oh ha-ha Rose." And then he kissed me again so I couldn't give him a response. _

_I always wondered what it would be live to make love on a teacher's desk, well this was close enough. Emmett pushed everything from the desk and then places me on it. I hardly noticed when my shirt was off and on the floor. _

_He had started kissing across my chest and was undoing my bra when there was a rather loud and annoying nock on the door. _

_Before we could answer it Alice was standing in the room with her arms folded "We got some trouble." _

"_Define trouble" I snarled back over to her. _

"_What would be so Important that I would interrupt you for?" she asked._

_I really had no clue and I wasn't in the mood to play games, ok that was a lie, I wanted to play games but not mind games and not with Alice. "What Alice? What is so important that you have walked in on Emmett and me?" _

"_The Volturi are coming." _

The sound of people running down the stairs brought me back from my memories. Aro and the main members of his guard were standing in front of me. Emmett wrapped his arm around me in a protective way and glared at him.

Aro started laughing at his jester. This made me glare at him. He only laughed louder. "Well" he said when he finally calmed down enough to talk. "I never thought that you two would enter do anything that would harm a human; especially a human who was related to you."

If Emmett didn't have his arm around my waist Aro would have been on the ground with part of his face ripped off. Unfortunately Emmett was strong. "You don't know anything about me!" I snarled at him.

"Oh that's where you are wrong Rosalie Hale. Or do you prefer Cullen? I would think that after your past you wouldn't want anything to do with your human life. "

"I like both" I said smugly.

"Interesting." He said his look was studying my face to see if I was going to reveal my thoughts to him with out the physical contact. However I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

He didn't know anything about me. He has never been in my head. All he knows is everything that he has learned from his brief moments with Edward and Alice and even then he doesn't know everything. He hasn't seen into my mind yet and I wasn't planning on giving him that opportunity. "If you didn't know that it shows that you don't know me."

I knew that it would bug him but more importantly he was trying to get me to tell him the things that he didn't know without having to get the physical contact. This wasn't working I just wanted to know what he was getting at.

"Was just wondering, will you still be using your human last name? Even after you finish killing your own niece will you still go by Hale?" He was still studying my face greatly and I knew that I would be in trouble if I showed anything. So it would be safer if I got in a good subject change before I could.

"The better question is what are you doing here? We have broken no laws your presence is both unwanted and unnecessary." I stared him in the eyes and I knew that I hit something. They weren't here for a known broken law. No they were going to make examples of us.

"You see Rosalie that is where you are wrong. You have broken a very serious law. You were going to let a human die that will possess a power if he/she were to be turned into a vampire." The look on his face made it seam like he was making things up as he went along.

I was on my feat now when I gave my retort. "You CANT punish us for that! How were we supposed to know that she would have any sort of ability?! This won't stand!" Emmett was on his feet beside me glaring at Aro to now. He wasn't going to let us die for something so stupid.

"Ah But you see. You are wrong again I can punish you but I can't kill you."

I knew what he would do. If I was listing to Alice earlier to day I would have already have known his plan.

The conversation that Alice and I had earlier that day flashed thru my mind.

"_What do you mean that the Volturi are coming Alice? We haven't done anything wrong."_

"_I don't know what we did wrong but I know that they want to weaken us. We are apart from the rest of the group now. If they want to weaken us this will be a perfect chance for them." _

"_They can't possibly kill us! They have no reason to" Emmett boomed _

"_They can if they really wanted to" Alice said simply. But I don't think that murder is the thing that I on their minds. At least that isn't the only thing. It keeps changing. They don't know what they want to do. Its like they can think of something worse than death." _

"_That can't be. There is nothing worse than death" Emmett said simply. _

"_Well we can just go back. Carlisle will be mad but not for long and if we are altogether then the volturi wont try to attack." I made a simple way to deal with the problem at hand. _

"_Yes Rose that would work, if we had more time." Alice was irritated now. She hated how we didn't catch on to the issue quickly. _

"_What do you mean Alice? Its not like they will be here any time today." I still didn't understand why she was making a big deal. We are innocent and we can get back to forks with plenty of time._

"_Yes Rose they will actually be in three hours two minuets and fifty- four seconds!" she shrieked. _

_I of course rolled my eyes. "Don't worry; we will be back in Forks in two hours no problem." _

"_Yea Alice! You are such a worry wart sometimes." Emmett said to Alice ever faithful to me._

"_It won't be that easy! Their will be a problem; the reason why they are going to be here today."_

"_And what could that possibly be?" I asked Alice but it was the other Rosalie that answered the question for me. An earsplitting screech was filled throughout the house. _

_The three of us were upstairs and in her room within 2.5 seconds. She was withering in pain on the bed. Her stomach looked like something was trying to push its way out. You could see hand and foot impressions trying to break their way thru. I was horrified at the image. Bella didn't go thru this. And I ran from the room. _

I came out of the memory with unwanted shock on my face. He was going to punish me worse than death alright. He was virtually going to kill me with his plan. This was my only chance I wouldn't let him do this. "YOU CANT!" I shrieked at him "YOU CANT TAKE MY BABBIES AWAY FROM ME!" If I could I would be crying at the moment.

"Actually I can. You see we need to find out about these half children and your actions have supplied us with two. But don't worry they would be in the best care that we can give them."

"They are mine!" Emmett was now forcefully restraining me.

"No they aren't yours. They are your niece's but not yours. You see we have created this new law that allows us to look at these new half human children. Any that are born are brought to live with us in Volterra. If the mother of the children will have abilities when she is turned into a vampire and she will have a place in the Volturi so she can look after her children. Sense you aren't the mother you have no hold over those two children."

"She doesn't want them I do they are mine. With out me they wouldn't exist! I am as much as their creator as she is!"

At that moment crying erupted from the upper floor of the house. Not too much latter. Jane was downstairs with a bottle of blood feeding one of my babies. The baby was wrapped up in one of the pink blankets that I had bought a few weeks ago. Why did that suddenly feel like it happened years ago?" She handed my baby over to Aro "a girl" she said. No duh it was a girl there was blue blankets to if my baby had been a boy she would have been smart enough to wrap him up in a blue blanket.

I was craning my neck to get a look at her. She was blond by the looks but I couldn't tell the eye colour because her eyes were shut tight. I wanted to hole her I wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything will be ok and she will be ok and that I will always protect her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her and wanted to be with her forever and she will always be mine. But I couldn't, I knew that I couldn't. Aro wouldn't allow it and every moment that I was away from that little girl I feat my heart break a little bit more.

More crying was heard from upstairs again and not too much latter Alice was downstairs holding another one of my babies. This one was wrapped up in a turquoise blanket. Damn a unisex colour. I knew that Alice just wanted to tell me herself the sex of my baby. I saw a dark mass upon the top of this babies head. Alice walked directly over to me and placed the baby in my hands. "A boy." She said and kissed my check. I had a little boy he was adorable.

I knew his name as soon as he was in my arms "Hi Anthony" I said, "I'm your mommy." At the sound of my voice he opened his eyes and looked up at me and smiled. Alice handed me a bottle of blood and I put it to his lips for him to drink.

Alice then went over to Aro and placed her hands open to receive the baby that was in his. He looked at her skeptically but then he handed over the baby to her. She then brought that baby over to Emmett to hold.

I looked at Emmett and smiled up at him. I knew that he was nervous. He was nervous with holding Renesmee too. Alice held my daughter out for Emmett to take "Emmett I would like you to meet your daughter." She looked at me and asked "can I tell him her name?" I laughed at that and nodded my head yes to her. Emmett looked confused but not for long. "Emmett this is your daughter, Melissa."

"Aw really Rose? You would really do that for me?" he asked.

"I know that you would want to name her that. And I like the name Melissa." I knew that I meant so much to Emmett. He had a younger sister named Melissa and she went missing. That was actually the reason Emmett was out in the forest that day that I found him. He was looking for his little sister.

This is how we stayed for three days. Three days while Rosalie was transforming from human into vampire. I didn't want to think about what would happen after her transformation until I had to. All we did was pass the children between the three of us for those days.

Melissa had the same green eyes that used to shine like emeralds in my face when I was Human. But my baby girl was perfect in every way.

So was my baby boy to. Anthony had sapphire blue eyes that jumped from his pale white skin. His dark brown hair was already long and curly. He looked so much like his dad. All the way down to the dimples in his cheeks.

I wanted this to last and it did. For three days we were a happy family and I feat complete in every way, but I knew it couldn't last. And I was right because on the third day the beating of my niece's heart stopped. And with her the final beat of her heart my world came crashing down.

**AN: ****Remember**** the more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: ok sorry that it took so long but the worst thing that could happen happened I got like the worst case of writers block (dun dun dun dua) so this took mw longer than expected but oh well it is out now so no harm done right?**

**I would like to give a shout out to Melly Black and Brindalyn you are amazing because you are the only ones who seam to like my story for what it is and I thank you for that. This chapter is for you two and with out you I probably wouldn't be updating any way so thank you once again for reviewing. **

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to the feeling of movement. I looked around to find out what was going on. We were in a small rectangular room, with rows of seats all facing one direction. Beside all of the rows there was a small window. I decided to look out my window hoping that it would tell me where we were. Looking out the window I saw the strangest thing; Clouds! Clouds that are below us! Some how we were in the sky!

I have to find mommy and tell her, she would want to know and I should tell daddy too, he likes funny stories like this. But where is mommy and daddy? I know that the hands that held me weren't the hands of either my mother or my father. Beside me was my twin brother Anthony and he looked as confused as me.

We made eye contact and the thing that always happens when we make eye contact happens. Our minds flow together and every emotion and thought that we have flows between us.

"_Finally! I have been waiting for you to wakeup. Where are we?" _he demanded of me_. _

"_How would I know I just woke up? But have you seen this we are in the sky; Flying!"_ he mentally rolled his eyes at my comment.

"_I know that I saw it earlier, but who is she?"_ he placed his hand on the woman's lag. _"And where are mom and dad? I can't smell them in the air, it's like they haven't been on this thing. I don't think that they know that we left." _

"_Don't be silly mom and dad wouldn't forget us. They love us remember, they are probably thru that room down there." _I pointed towards the front of the room and there was a door that led to another room.

I decided to smell. He was right; I couldn't smell mom or dad anywhere. I couldn't even smell them on Anthony or me. It's like they have been washed away and I would never see them again. No I couldn't think like that. They wouldn't leave us. They loved us, right?

We were sitting on a woman's lap that wasn't my mother's though she did look like my mother. She had the same long blond hair like my mommy and she had most of the same facial features. The only big difference was her eyes. They were bright red the colour scared me; It didn't look right.

The woman that held us was sitting in a seat beside a girl that was looking at us like she wanted to do something bad to us. And I took the look seriously. She had the same blood red eyes that the woman that held us had. I didn't like those eyes.

Across the aisle there was a couple sitting together, a man and a woman. The man was looking intently at Anthony and I almost waiting for us to do something. He looked weird, there was something wrong with his skin; it didn't look in any way normal. It was frail and yet he still smelled like a vampire. The word suddenly came to me 'old' I didn't know where it came from but it sounded right to call this man old. I didn't know what it was but it felt like I couldn't trust him. He had the same red eyes to. I decided that I wouldn't trust anyone that had those eyes.

I looked back up at the woman who held me. She looked at me like she wanted me to go away; like I ruined her life. Well that is ok, I didn't like her either.

I looked back at Anthony _"what should we do? I want mommy and I'm scared." _

"_Its ok we will find a way out of this. And be careful don't use your power yet. It might come in handy if we need to get away."_

"_Ok but please do leave me." _

"_I promise that I will never leave you until I know that we are safe and we are with mom and dad again." _

"_Thank you but what are we going to do for now? Should we go try to find mom and dad or should we wait here for them to come and get us?"_

"_I think that we should go and try to find them on here but if we cant we go back and wait for them to come and get us. I don't trust her and I want to get away." _

That's a good idea. I will go find my mother and she can hold me. Or maybe I can find daddy and he can tell me a story. I like his stories he told me one before I fell asleep but he didn't finish it. That's what he can do he can finish the story and then we can go play.

I tried to get up and off of he lap but she was holding me in place. I tried again, still without any luck. "Let go." I said to her in a clear voice that rang throughout the small space. Unfortunately this brought more attention than what I wanted. The woman that held me suddenly looked scared but the old man that was sitting across the aisle looked like this was something that he was waiting for.

"Where do you think that you are going little one?" he asked the question like he had the authority to allow me to go.

"Her name is not little one, it is Melissa and we want to go find our mother." Anthony spoke the words in a voice that seamed to bring more attain to the two of us. I folded my arms across my chest.

What bugged me was that he smiled at his words. "Well Anthony, you and your sister are being held by your mommy so you don't have to go out and look for her, now why don't you two go back to sleep."

I was mad now and I could tell that Anthony was to. I pointed at the woman that held me "She is not my mommy, and I want my mommy NOW!" every one was looking at me now.

I know that Anthony told me not to use my powers but I didn't like all of the attention that I was getting so I did the only thing that looks right I used my only way to get away; I turned invisible and I ran towards the front of the room. Thru this door was a small space with for doors around me there was one at the front that was locked there was another on with a big red handle on it, I stayed away from this one because the red reminded me of the eyes, their were two other doors that looked the same with small handles on them I threw the on open on my right and I ran inside and locked the door behind me.

I looked around at the small space that I had entered. It was an extremely small washroom. I put the toilet seat down and sat. But I wasn't alone for to long. As soon as I sat down Anthony came running thru the door. We made a mental connection so we wouldn't alert the vampires where we were.

"_Why did you do that? I told you not to use your power now they know what you can do."_

"_Don't get mad at me you used your power to. Don't tell me that they didn't notice that you ran thru seats and a wall and not notice the fact that you didn't leave destruction behind you." _

"_They didn't notice they were too surprised at your disappearing act they didn't notice me walk straight thru the seats to the front and into here."_

"_well what should we do now?"_

"_I guess we can just sit here and wait."_

"_Wait? But for how long? How are we going to find mommy and daddy if we just sit and wait?" _

"_Melissa, you know that mom and dad love us right?" _

"_Well yes"_

"_So you know that they will come and find us right?"_

"_Yes but-"_

"_No buts dad said that I had to take care of you if something bad ever happened and I'm going to do it but I can't if you aren't going to help. We need to look after each other for a little while but in time we will find mom and dad again, that is the only thing that I can promises."_

12 years latter.

_**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP**_

I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I had stayed up to late last night studying for a algebra exam that I have that I didn't end up getting to sleep until 1 am which isn't a good thing when you have to wake up at five am every morning to go through the extensive training that you must do when you are a member of the volturi's elite squad.

I herd my roommate Sandra get up out of bed and go over to the washroom. I sighed and decided that I should probably get up to. But apparently I didn't decide that soon enough because a buzzing filled my sub conscious which meant that my twin brother Anthony has just decided to join our minds.

"_Get up."_

"_I am up."_

"_No you aren't."_

"_Prove it!"_

"_You are never awake, you just press snooze and go back to sleep for another few hours." _

"_That might be mostly true but not in this situation now let me get ready." _

"_Fine but if you are late on the practice fields then I-"_

"_Yea, yea you will be very upset and tell me off and give me another long lecture for no reason. I get it, see you in an hour." _

I got out of bed and stretched. Anthony got really annoying in the morning and it was the only reason that I wasn't to happy when were able to contact each other without eye contact, but it does help with tests. I was good in history, social studies, and math while Anthony excelled in languages, biology, and chemistry.

I pulled my hair out of the pony tail that I slept in and let my blond hair fall down my back so it was down far past my waist. I walked over to my vanity and brushed my hair out and put it in a braid going down my back so it wouldn't get in my way while we did what ever the torture that they were going to place on us today.

I stared in the mirror and looked at my reflection. I didn't look like any normal 12 year old that was for sure. I had the figure of a 19 year old but a brain capacity of any person who had a master degree in pretty much any subject. I sighed and pulled out my sweat pants out of the dressed and a tag top, tossing my pajamas in the dirty laundry bin in the corner.

I was headed to the door when Sandra walked out of the washroom changed into a similar out fit with her wet black hair up in a messy bun. She was a pretty girl, and she was the only other girl her who was close to my age so we were as close as anyone got her to being friends. "oh your up good." She said

"Why is that such a surprise?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"Well no reason it just that I usually have to try to wake you up fail then I have to call Anthony to help me out." She tried to say casually shrugging her shoulders at the end.

"Oh don't complain I know that you like the whole calling Anthony part so don't try to cover that up." I retorted rolling my eyes. She didn't look at me but I saw that her cheeks turned slightly pink at my words.

"Common lets go to breakfast."

**AN: ok so I was going to add more but then I was like they waited enough so I will post what I have done now. **

**Interesting fact for any one who wants to know where the 12 years later comes in that is where I was going to originally going to start my story but then I thought that Rosalie deserved to have her point herded. Oh and don't worry you will find out what happened thin but it is far more fun for me to keep you guessing. **

**Oh well until next time this is unknowenpotter saying good night. **


End file.
